


Le Chat

by annalouise_vintage



Series: Love between pages [4]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 1920s, Cat, Elizabeth MacMillan - Freeform, F/F, LGBT, Lesbians, MFMM, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries - Freeform, Pets, Phryne Fisher - Freeform, Retro, Roaring Twenties, Sapphic, vintage, vintage lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: Mac and Harriet adopt a kitten.





	1. One

Le Chat

Viens, mon beau chat, sur mon coeur amoureux;  
Retiens les griffes de ta patte,  
Et laisse-moi plonger dans tes beaux yeux,  
Mêlés de métal et d'agate.

Lorsque mes doigts caressent à loisir  
Ta tête et ton dos élastique,  
Et que ma main s'enivre du plaisir  
De palper ton corps électrique,

Je vois ma femme en esprit. Son regard,  
Comme le tien, aimable bête  
Profond et froid, coupe et fend comme un dard,

Et, des pieds jusques à la tête,  
Un air subtil, un dangereux parfum  
Nagent autour de son corps brun.

— Charles Baudelaire -

 

Elizabeth Macmillan is, even though she most likely wouldn‘t call herself one, a cat person.  
During her university years she always had some cats around her.  
She never considered them her pets, they could come and go whenever they wantes, but she would feed them, groom them a little, and sometimes they were allowed to sleep in her bed.

On her way to work she always walked past an old grocery store and as of late there was a box with young kittens in front of it. Someone had put a sign on top of it saying „for free“.  
So naturally Mac started taking a little more lunch with her and took a little more time to get to work. Every morning there were less kittens in the box and at the end of the week there was just one very tiny black one left.  
Over the weekend Mac had stayed at home and on monday morning it was still there and when she went home in the afternoon nothing had changed.  
For a moment she couldn‘t help playing with the tought of taking the little thing with her.  
She bit her lip. „Nah, whatever.“ Mac shook her head and went on but she just couldn‘t keep herself from glancing into the box. The kitty‘s eyes were gummy and it was too tiny to lift it‘s head over the box.

At the end of the street Mac turned around. The small black heap whined quitely when she put her hand around it and picked it up. While doing so she had to notice that it had not yet learned how to put it‘s claws away.

When Elizabeth Macmillan opened the front door and went upstairs she could already hear Harriet typing. She must have been working all day long. Now that Harriet was being published by some decent newspapers she worked even more. But Mac was very happy that her girlfriend‘s hard work finally payed of and everytime she opened the newspaper and saw her name she was very proud of her.


	2. Two

„Sweetheart you‘re late.“ Harriet heard the door open.  
„I was held up on my way home.“   
„I already started to miss you.“ She got up from her chair to flutter a kiss to Mac who was now standing behind her chair.  
„Come, I have prepared dinner.“  
„You?“ Mac raised an eyebrow.  
„Hey, I am not going to poison you!“, she laughed and went past her to the kitchen. Then Mac heard a loud „Mew!“ followed by a supressed screm.

„Oh my gosh Mac there‘s a cat in the hallway!“   
Since the kitty became way to nervous and srcatchy on her arm she perforce had put it in an opened drawer not expecting it to be able to get out of it.  
„ I know, I found it on the streets and nobody wanted it so -er- I mean before it starves I thought we could take her.“  
„Aw that‘s so cute! She‘s so young, what‘s her name?“   
Harriet was slowly bending down trying to pet the kitty who was still nervously moving it‘s tail.  
„She‘s very shy, do you think she‘s already old enough to eat solid food?“  
„I am not sure, probably not, it‘s not even old enough to control it‘s claws.“ Mac said looking at her scratched arms.  
„I honestly don‘t know much about cats but maybe she would like some milk?“   
„It‘s probably the best thing to start with.“ 

She went into the kitchen and Harriet followed her. She watched Mas as she was carefully pouring milk into a small bowl. A red lock fell into her face and she blew it away impatiently.  
„Why are you smiling?“   
„No it‘s just“, Mac stifled a laugh, „I always tought you were a crazy cat lady kind of type, but turns out that I am the crazy cat lady here.“  
„It‘s not that I don‘t like cats, I have just never had any pets.“  
„Really? Come on, you lived in a manor, didn‘t you have a childhood with expensive dresses maidens, over romanticized family portraits and at least one hunting every season with bloodstock dogs and horses.“   
„Mac you‘re being ridiculous!“  
„I am just teasing you a little, nothing wrong about that mmh?“  
*hmpf* Harriet tried to act miffed but she couldn‘t hide a smile.  
„Should I give her the milk now?“  
„No you should wait until she smells it and climbs up the worktop, this way we can already test her istincts.“  
Harriet looked at her doubtingly then shrugged her shoulders. „Well, you‘re the scientist.“  
„Of course your can give it to her now, the poor things is nearly starving.“ She chuckled.

When Harriet put the bowl on the ground in front of the kitten it didn‘t show much of an interest.   
„Maybe she‘s not as hungry as you assumed.“  
„She was living with barely any food for neraly one week, there is no way she can‘t be hungry.“  
Mac sat onto the ground next to Harriet and pushed the kitten carefully closer to the bowl until it already touched it.  
It obviously wasn‘t amused about that and miaowed.   
Next she put a finger into the milk to draw it‘s attention to it and after a few more seconds it finally put its nose into the milk and started to drink it.

The following days were stressful, the kitty was hungry almost every hour, and she made no exception at night, and since Mac already had enough to do with her job, Harriet take on that task.  
Also did it became really clingy and always sat on Harriet‘s workplace ripping apart her pages just when she needed to concentrate.  
At the beginning it frankly annoyed her, she just wasn‘t used to having a pet around her all the time. 

The second week was equally strassful but in her third week at her new home she started eating solids which made everything far easier.  
It still was very clingy though and one couldn‘t leave it in the apartement alone for long so whenever Harriet and Mac where going somewhere together they had a tiny black shadow following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic as it was more of a domestic centetred story and there wasn't much attention drawn onto their relationship. But time to time I very much like writing everyday-secenes fanficitons, also because I think they make a pairing more three dimensional.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this beautiful cat poem the other day when doing some research for my frensh class and it inspired me to write this little story which I am probably going to continue.


End file.
